Tarde
by Creppie
Summary: Las heridas del pasado vuelven a abrirse. Pero llegamos tarde.Te vi y me viste,Nos reconocimos en seguida,Pero tarde Song-fic "Tarde - Ricardo Arjona" EmxA EmxR JxR


**Tarde**_  
(Sin daños a terceros)_

Mi productor me dijo su nombre, _"Jasper Withlock, será un nuevo patrocinador. Emmett su empresa nos llevará al estrellato máximo, saldrás en comerciales, serás la imagen de su nueva bebida energética"_, estaba emocionado, incluso más que yo. Habían muy pocas cosas que ahora realmente me podían exaltar de verdad y la frase que dijo después lo hizo _"Viene de Texas, como tú" _ Me palmoteó el hombro y me despachó… Texas, en esa ciudad viví los más preciosos pero dolorosos recuerdos de toda mi vida y eso que ya tenía veintiocho años.  
No me podía quejar, ahora tenía una vida casi perfecta, pero sólo me faltaba algo, y ese algo lo había perdido para siempre por idiota.

**Justamente ahora****  
****Irrumpes en mi vida,**

Habían preparado una fiesta en mi honor, era mi doceavo triunfo en el mes, mi auto había ganado el primer lugar por una clara ventaja, era en el hotel más caro de la ciudad, y por fin conocería a mi nuevo patrocinador. Alice a mi lado apretó mi mano cuando llegamos, y es que el hall del lugar era ostentoso, lleno de cristales por doquier donde se reflejaba la imagen de ambos tomados de la mano, me había obligado a usar un pantalón de tela negro, tenía algunas líneas blancas, que estoy seguro, sólo ella podía ver _"Es para que no se vea tan plano", _además llevaba un sweater negro, la miré por los cristales, el vestido vaporoso de color gris revoloteaba contra sus caderas, al igual que su cabello corto contra sus mejillas, sonreí rodeándola de la cintura, si no fuera por el anillo de oro blanco y amarillo en su mano izquierda idéntico al mío, todos pensarían que somos hermanos.

- Mira amor allí está el nuevo productor – Me indicó Alice apegándose a mi costado, mis ojos viajaron por la dirección en la que apuntó su mano, y entonces la vi. Era mucho más alta de lo que la recordaba, estaba enfundada en un ajustado vestido rojo donde se veía su espalda, su cabello rubio caía por su espalda en grandes rizos, y a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro claramente la reconocía, ese caminar de pantera y los ademanes de sus manos para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos…Era ella, era Rosalie.

**Con tu cuerpo exacto  
y ojos de asesina.**

_- No puedes alcanzarme – Le dije haciendo botear un rato más la pelota de basquetball esperando que se acercara, cuando lo hizo reí y la lancé por sobre su cabeza rubia directo al encesto.  
- Idiota – Me dijo alejándose el cabello de los ojos, llevaba una coleta floja, una camiseta holgada de color rosa y pantalones ajustados. La abracé besándola a pesar del sudor de ambos.  
- Así me amas – Le dije, apenas teníamos 15 años y creíamos que todo sería color de rosa por siempre…  
_- Pero no fue así… - Murmuré bajando la vista. Ya habían pasado diez años, era demasiado para cualquiera.**  
**

**Tarde como siempre,****  
****nos llega la fortuna.**

Alice seguía apuntando, no me había escuchado y no había notado mi letargo. Una mano recorrió la espalda semidesnuda la mujer delante de nosotros, y ese brazo estaba enfundado por un sweater color crema, ella se volteó con una sonrisa y le ofreció una copa de Champaña, y el hombre que la besaba no era nada más que Jasper Withlock, mi nuevo patrocinador.

******Tu ibas con el,****  
****yo iba con ella,  
Jugando a ser felices por desesperados,**

- No deseo saludarlos aún amor, mejor vamos a saludar a tu padre – Avanzamos hasta mi productor/suegro quien sonrío y alardeó sobre mi gran potencial delante de todos, pero yo estaba en otro lugar, muy sumido en mis pensamientos… Sólo podía reconocer la mano de Alice apretando la mía…El anillo de oro blanco y amarillo con nuestros nombres entrelazados pesaba toneladas en mi mano.  
_- Siempre seremos marido y mujer –_ _Rosalie tenía cinco años, llevaba un ramo de margaritas en su mano, aún tenían el rastro de tierra al ser arrancadas del jardín, me obligó a pararme a su lado mientras decía estupideces. Yo sólo quería jugar fútbol, no estar con niñas.  
- Si, si claro – Asentí mirando la pelota al fondo del patio, ella se enojó por eso y me pegó en el brazo con su débil puño.  
- No estás jugando bien – Alegó y se largó a llorar – ¡Mamá, Emmett no quiere jugar conmigo! – Y se marchó corriendo hacia la casa… Mi madre me obligó a disculparme con ella a pesar de que yo no había hecho nada.  
_Reí ante eso, ya no había nadie a quien sorprender en nuestra mesa, así que mantenía a Alice contra mi pecho.  
- Estás distraído – Me miró inquieta.  
- No es nada, estoy bien – Le sonreí, ella se soltó.  
- Voy al tocador, vuelvo en un momento – Y se marchó. ¿Cómo había conocido a esa dulce duendecilla?, los recuerdos de esa noche dolían como dagas en mi pecho, sólo recuerdo haber tomado el primer vuelo de la mañana a Los Angeles aún con algo de nieve sobre mis hombros, estaba totalmente catatónico, me senté en mi asiento y cerré los ojos intentando recordar cómo se respiraba, cuando la oí. Parloteaba sin cesar, pero yo no quería escucharla… Cinco minutos más tarde sin saber cómo, estaba manteniendo una conversación más o menos decente con ella. Tenía el cabello negro y corto cubierto por un gorro de lana para protegerse del frío, una hermosa sonrisa y unos brillantes ojos azules que por un momento pensé eran iguales a los de Rose, pero entonces me di cuenta que sólo ella podía mirar a alguien y matarlo. Anotó su número en mi mano y aquella noche en el hotel, esponja con jabón en mano, no sabía si borrarlo o llamarla… Es obvio lo que hice ¿No?.

**Por no aguardar los sueños,**  
**Por miedo a quedar solos.**

- Emmett, quiero presentarte a alguien – Su vocecita dulce me hizo voltear, pero deseé nunca haberlo hecho, frente a mí estaba ella. Sus ojos azules brillaron al reconocerme. – Es Rosalie Withlock Hale, esposa de Jasper – Asentí trastornado.  
- Encantado de conocerla – Estreché su mano, la cual se mantuvo en alto durante unos segundos luego de soltarnos.  
- Igualmente –

**Pero llegamos tarde,****  
****te vi y me viste,****  
****nos reconocimos enseguida,****  
****pero tarde.**

Me disculpé con ambas y me marché al baño, estaba sólo allí dentro… Golpeé las paredes con odio, me destrocé los nudillos pero no me importaba nada, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que estaba casada, caí de rodillas con las manos ensangrentadas y ahogué un grito contra ellas.

**Maldita sea la hora****  
****Que encontré lo que soñé,****  
****Tarde.**

Tirado allí en el piso recordé como la tenía entre mis brazos hace ya más de diez años, como la oía gemir mi nombre, la veía retorciéndose de placer entre las sábanas de mi cama.  
- _Te amo – Susurró contra mi boca, sonreí apoyándome mejor en el árbol donde estábamos. El pantalón gris de nuestra escuela comenzaba a molestarme al tenerla encima de mis caderas.  
- Yo también Rose – Susurré y sentí sus manos finas luchando contra los botones de mi camisa. – Pero tu padre nos va a descubrir y me matarán – Le dije con una voz algo más ronca.  
- No, estamos lejos de la casa – Me guiñó el ojo, pero yo estaba demasiado asustado, después de todo estábamos en el patio de su casa. Testaruda como era, no me dejo separarla de mi cuerpo, segundos más tarde mis manos estaban perdidas bajo la falda cuadrille escolar que tanto odiaba, la piel de sus muslos era suave y cálida. Minutos más tarde estaba sin la camisa y ella a punto de quedar en las mismas condiciones… Pero de pronto apareció su padre y empujándola lejos de mi cuerpo me tiró encima un balde con agua fría que logró enfriarme hasta el hígado._

**Tanto soñarte y extrañarte sin tenerte,****  
****tanto inventarte,**

Sonreí amargamente frente a ese recuerdo, era uno de los tantos que me llevaron a despertar en medio de la noche, excitado, pero frustrado al notar que me encontraba a muchos kilómetros de ella. Alguien golpeó la puerta, abrí e ignorando el dolor me enjuagué las manos manchando todo de sangre, el hombre me miró sorprendido.  
- Me las hice en una carrera – Le contesté simplemente – Se me mojaron las vendas -  
- Puede ir al hall, siempre tienen un botiquín – Asentí dándole las gracias y me marché, esta noche los recuerdos no dejaban de volver a mi memoria como una película vieja…

_Era su décimo-octavo cumpleaños, tomé el arreglo floral que le había confeccionado con metal y pinturas, y me encaminé a su casa en medio de la noche. El conserje de su departamento me dejó entrar como si nada. Lo cual me extrañó, abrí con la copia de llaves que ella me dio y lo que vi me dejó sin habla. Royce King era un antiguo compañero nuestro, de cabello rubio casi perfecto para toda mujer, pero en el fondo era un grandísimo idiota, correteaba a Rose desde que íbamos en secundaria, pero esa algo que Rose no quería ver.  
- Emmett, entiende ¡Es Gay! – Me gritó molesta defendiéndolo mientras el me miraba con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en sus ojos.  
- Si claro, y yo soy la virgen María – Dije con sarcasmo  
- No te comportes como un idiota Emmett, sabes que yo no sería capaz de engañarte – Su voz se quebró un momento y mi enfado flaqueó.  
- Lo sé Rose, pero ese idiota no… No seas inocente amor, te está mintiendo – Le rogué que razonara.  
- Emmett… Confía en mí por favor, créeme – Me rogó acercándose a mi.  
- Te creo Rosalie, y lo sabes… Pero me enferma saber que desde siempre te he dicho que el no es gay y tu prefieres creerle a él – Salí de su departamento destrozado, al día siguiente recibí llamada de todos nuestros amigos, pero sólo quería enterrarme mil metros bajo tierra, ¿Por qué no me quede callado?, ¿Por qué no simplemente tomé al idiota y le estampé mi puño en su rostro hasta volverlo sincero?...  
Una nota corrió bajo mi puerta y su aroma a vainilla llenó la estancia.  
" Me voy a vivir con mis tíos a Phoenix, no puedo verte la cara luego de todo lo que pasó anoche… No voy a aceptar que me equivoqué porque no soy de esas personas, pero sé que tu sí y no soportaría escucharte sabiendo que soy yo quien tiene que pedir perdón. Así que démonos tiempo, para poder olvidar esto… para pensar.  
Tu Rose"_

**Tanto buscarte por las calles como un loco,****  
****sin encontrarte.**

_Primero fui a su casa, luego donde sus amigas… Pero no la encontré, la nieve me llegaba a las rodillas y en algunos momentos caí torpemente por el peso en mis pantalones.  
__No podía meterme en la cabeza que ya no iba a poder verla, que se había marchado para siempre. Cerré los ojos en medio de esa pequeña ventisca, y me mantuve ahí hasta el amanecer sin encontrarla… Hasta ahora._

**Y ahí va uno de tonto;****  
****por desesperado,  
Confundiendo amor  
con compañía.**

Volví luego de que curaran mis nudillos, aunque primero pasé al auto por los guantes de cuero que usaba al correr, no quería preocupar a Alice… Ella, la que nunca ha preguntado nada, la que grabó su teléfono en mi mano sin esperanzas de que la llamara. A quien necesité para sacarme a Rosalie de mi cabeza.

**Y ese miedo idiota de verte  
viejo y sin pareja,  
Te hace escoger con la cabeza  
lo que es del corazón.****  
**

La duendecilla me llevó a conocer toda la ciudad, me encontró un departamento y un trabajo… una pasión. Salíamos cada vez que estábamos libres, la llevé a tomar helado, al cine, a bailar… Y creí amarla… Porque ella me sacó del abismo al que me había lanzado, no se parecía en nada a Rosalie, pero su presencia alejaba la soledad, me hacia reír… Así que cuando una colegiala se disculpó al chocar conmigo y me dijo "señor", comprendí que debía casarme con ella… Y mi mayor sorpresa fue saber que su amor por mí, era mayor al que yo creía sentir por ella.

**Y no tengo nada contra ellos,****  
****la rabia es contra el tiempo****  
****por ponerte junto a mí,****  
****Tarde.**

- Amigo – Su acento sureño me hizo voltear, justo en ese momento apareció Alice y me tomó la mano.  
- Jasper, hola – Le saludé aún algo ido, por suerte Rosalie no estaba a su lado.  
- ¿No me presentas a tu pareja? – Sonaba divertido y fijó los ojos en Alice, no lo hizo descaradamente, sólo quería sociabilizar más conmigo.  
- Disculpa… Te presento a mi esposa, Mary Alice McCarthy Brandon – Jasper le tomó la mano y la besó.  
- Encantado, es usted muy hermosa – Le dijo sonriendo y con un acento sureño aún más marcado que el mío cuando llegué aquí.  
- Muchas gracias – Alice volvió a retroceder, provocando que el vestido revoloteara unos segundos.  
- Te presentaría a la mía, pero no la veo por ningún lado – Me confesó riendo y luego se marchó al ser llamado todos a sentarnos.

Me llevaron a la mesa más cercana al escenario y Alice subió bajo la atenta mirada de todos, de la nada se vio una proyección al fondo y era una fotografía mía y abajo con brillantes letras blancas se leía "A Emmett". Me incomodé un poco al más o menos intuir que sucedía.  
- Primero, quiero una copa para todos – Pidió Alice y los meseros veloces, entregaron una copa de vino para cada uno. – Esto es para ti amor, porque eres el mejor – Me miraba sonriendo, con sus mejillas con un dulce color carmín. – Te conocí hace ya diez años, en ese avión… - En el vídeo se vio claramente una foto de ambos saliendo del avión, no sé como ella tenía eso, me volteé un segundo y entonces la encontré… Estaba detrás del bar, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero impasible.  
- Nunca pensé que me llamarías, pero lo hiciste… Fuimos amigos por casi seis años, pero en el fondo yo sabía que sentía algo por ti… - Proyectó algunas fotos de nuestras salidas, en todas reíamos, pero mis ojos estaban vacíos… Y sabía por qué. – Si supieras lo hermoso que fue para mí aquel día en que me pediste que fuera tu esposa… - Me confesó y jugueteó con el anillo de compromiso que le di, el cual, llevaba en su dedo índice, pero no pudo contener más las lágrimas. Y las fotos de nuestra boda en el proyector me llegaron como dagas de hielo al pecho – Sólo me queda decirte, que estoy demasiado orgullosa de que vayas a ser campeón mundial – Dijo con la voz rota y disculpándose se acercó a bajarse del escenario bajo el aplauso de todos, me levanté y la alcé en brazos antes de que tocara el piso, se aferró a mi cuello y me susurró al oído.

**Ganas de huir;****  
****de no verte ni la sombra,****  
****de pensar que esto fue  
un sueño o una pesadilla,**

- Yo sé que hay algo que te hizo mucho daño, y por eso viniste a Los Angeles, nunca he querido preguntarte por qué… Pero sólo quiero que sepas que estaré siempre para ti, como amiga, como tu esposa… Como lo que quieras – La estreché de la cintura sintiéndome un grandísimo idiota, di la vuelta con ella y me topé con sus fieros ojos azules… La odiaba, en este preciso momento la odiaba, porque por su culpa Alice sufría y yo sólo podía pensar en ir a consolarla a ella… A la esposa de mi patrocinador

**Q****ue nunca apareciste,****  
****Que nunca has existido.**

Me quedé sin habla, no pude responder ninguna de sus palabras de amor, porque estaba demasiado furioso conmigo mismo por dejarme llevar sólo por su presencia. Yo había tomado la decisión de casarme con Alice y ahora no podía estarme arrepintiendo, a pesar de que dolía, y sentía como me quemaban sus ojos. No iba a separarme de Alice, no iba a soltarla, no ahora. Me devolví a la mesa intentando no prestarle atención a nada, pero ni siquiera pude comer algo, me dediqué a beber de mi botella de vino en silencio.  
- Emmett, mi mamá volvió a emborracharse, ¿Te importa si te dejo sólo unos minutos? – Me pidió Alice luego de que su padre se inclinara a hablar con ella, asentí sonriendo y dejando un dulce beso en sus labios se marchó preocupada.  
- Ten cuidado – Le grité al verla lejos, se volteó y me guiñó el ojo.

**Ganas de besarte,****  
****de coincidir contigo.****  
****De acercarme un poco,****  
****y amarrarte en un abrazo,**

Me escondí detrás del bar para evitar conversaciones banales, mientras Alice volvía. Me senté en un banquillo jugando con los mondadientes formando autos a escala, estaba aburrido.  
- Aún puedes hacer maravillas con las manos – Una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal, me volteé de golpe dejando a medias el BMW que estaba construyendo y la miré… Me había hablado, el sonido de su voz para mí fue como un canto de sirenas, me estremecí al notar sus mejillas aún algo húmedas.  
- Rosalie – Fue lo único que pude susurrar luego de unos segundos…

**De mirarte a los ojos****  
****y decirte bienvenida.****  
****Pero llegamos tarde**

_- Quítate la venda – Me pidió con su voz sexy, estábamos en su casa así que le obedecí, se veía preciosa con aquel camisón de seda color rojo corto, donde el contorno de sus pechos se revestía de encaje - ¿Cómo me veo? – Dio una vuelta para mostrarme y aplaudí sonriendo  
- Preciosa obviamente. Aunque te verás mejor luego – Me levanté para abrazarla de la cintura y pegarla a mí. – Te Amo – Susurré antes de besarla, ella se sonrojó y se abrazó a mi cuello, con cuidado la recosté en la cama, estaba ansiosa y yo lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba. Acaricié su rostro sonriéndole, para infundirle un poco de seguridad. Rose jugueteó con sus manos en mi camiseta y fue subiéndola por mi torso, así que la besé con pasión, sus dedos rozaban mis abdominales robándome sonidos roncos.  
- Emmett – Suspiró dejándome bajo su cuerpo y subiéndose a mis caderas. Sentía su muslo contra la hebilla de mi correa, así que lleve mi mano hacia allí  
- Cuidado con hacerte daño – Murmuré apretando suave su piel desnuda.  
- Así es mejor – Susurró desabrochándola y la sacó de la tira de cuero con facilidad dejando la correa abierta – Luego la vuelvo a poner – Me guiñó un ojo.  
- Coqueta – Recorrí sus piernas con mis manos levantando un poco el camisón deleitándome con la fina lencería que llevaba, soltó una risita débil y se mordió el labio inferior en el momento en que me erguí para quitarme la camiseta.  
Durante los minutos siguientes me dediqué a desvestirla y acariciarla, la tenía recostada bajo mi cuerpo mientras me entretenía besando su pecho y abdomen.  
- Emmett – Oírla gemir mi nombre, me ponía los pelos de punta, era tan excitante que no podía aguantar las preliminares por más tiempo.  
- Te necesito Rose…ahora – Gruñí ronco, mientras me quitaba la correa de un solo movimiento, sus manos juguetearon y terminaron desabrochando mis pantalones.  
- Emmett… apresúrate – Me rogó excitada, en menos de dos segundos estaba desnudo y tenía puesto el preservativo…  
- Te amo – Susurré contra su boca antes de entrar en ella, gimió agudo y se aferró a mi espalda arqueándose.  
La embestí con pasión, sentía su pecho acalorado contra el mío… Éramos uno… Por un momento sentía que ella me pertenecía, que aquellos ojos azules nunca dejarían de brillar, que serían luz en medio de la noche… Yo la amaba, yo deseaba a la frívola, egocéntrica, materialista y cruel Rosalie Lillian Hale… A la chica que con una simple sacudida de su cabello rubio dejaba con depresión a la mitad de la chicas del instituto y a la otra mitad con intento de suicidio… La chica dura que nunca dejó que un rumor la hiriera, la capitana del grupo de volleyball, basketball y porristas, la presidenta de la clase, la preferida de los profesores… Yo amaba más que a nada a esa chica, porque sabía que dentro de esa coraza había una niña… dulce, apasionada, que no temía llamarme "Osito" en medio de una práctica de fútbol, la que lloró cuando me caí del segundo piso y me fracturé un brazo…  
- Emmett – Me llamó, estaba llegando al clímax, jadeé besando su boca, sus uñas recien salidas del manicurista se deslizaron por mi espalda excitándome aún más. Terminé en un gemido gutural y ella gritó mi nombre para luego dejarse caer sobre mi pecho.  
- Te amo osito – Susurró y sonriendo la abracé para cubrirla con las cobijas.  
- Yo también te amo – Le dije acunándola, miró la hora en el reloj de su velador y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos me besó.  
- Feliz aniversario – Sonrío._

**Te vi y me viste,****  
****Nos reconocimos en seguida,****  
****Pero tarde.**

Ella me miró y sus ojos volvieron a humedecerse, quizás recordó lo mismo que yo. A lo lejos oímos la voz de Jasper llamándola.  
- ¿Eres feliz? – Le pregunté sin moverme desde donde estaba, bajó la cabeza y le extendí una servilleta, la tomó con fineza y se secó los ojos con cuidado de no arruinarse el maquillaje.  
- Si… ¿Y tú? – De pronto apareció el rubio.  
- Al fin te encuentro, hay gente que quiere conocerte amor… - Recién pareció notar mi presencia, me miró y sonrío. – Veo que ya se conocieron… - Asentí sonriendo a sus palabras.  
- Si, Alice me la presentó hace poco… Es muy hermosa tu esposa – Le confesé, él asintió y disculpándose ambos se marcharon, ella volteó unos pasos más allá y asentí. – Si Rose, soy feliz –

**Quizás en otras vidas,****  
****Quizás en otras muertes.**

Agaché la cabeza y me bebí mi última copa de la noche de un solo trago… Ella era feliz, y si así era no podía quejarme… No podía arruinarles la vida a dos personas sólo por una obsesión. Rose escogió y yo también. Ya no era un niño, tenía veintiocho años y tenía que comportarme como tal.  
Rosalie era parte de mi pasado, y Alice era mi presente. La amo, quizás no como amé a Rose, pero realmente amo a esa pequeña pelinegra… O no me habría casado con ella, tampoco era tan bastardo.  
Alice apareció por el mismo lugar donde minutos antes se habían marchado Jasper y Rosalie, le sonreí y tomé su mano cálida, no quería perder a esta preciosa y dulce mujer, pero sinceramente no podía ignorar a Rosalie y lo que provocaba en mí.  
- ¿Qué sucede? Mi hermosa duendecilla – pregunté y la besé algo desesperado, necesitaba de su tacto para no desfallecer.  
- Vamos a bailar – Me pidió y tomándome de la mano me empujó hasta la pista, le sonreí asintiendo. Había varias parejas allí, así que nos quedamos unos minutos en la orilla de la pista buscando un lugar libre.  
Debíamos pasar cerca de ella para cruzar la pista, Alice pareció no notar mi rigidez, estaba tan cerca de Rosalie, podía oler su cabello… incluso sólo tenía que mover un poco la mano y volvería a sentir la textura de su piel…

**Que ganas de rozarte,****  
****Que ganas de tocarte,  
De acercarme a ti y golpearte con un beso,**

Cruzamos en silencio, ella no se volteó para mirarme y mi mano no se movió de mi bolsillo. Alice me abrazó y comenzó a moverse lento.  
- ¿No te cansarás? – Le pregunté bajito y mi cuerpo reaccionó inmediatamente a la persona que pasó por mi espalda…

**De fugarnos para siempre,**

- Estoy bien, no seas exagerado – Tomó mi mano y la llevó a su vientre, podía sentir un fuerte palpitar dentro de ella, cerré los ojos extasiado, sencillamente no podía dañarlas… A mis dos amores. – Lillian está cansada de estar sentada… ¿Cierto preciosa? – Preguntó hablando a su abultado vientre, el cual provocaba ese vaporoso movimiento en el vestido.  
- Entonces bailemos un poco… Todo sea por mis amores –

**S****in daños a terceros.**

+ Es un sencillo song-fic que escribí luego de un momento grogui y justo estaba escuchando esta canción Tarde (Sin daños a Terceros) – Ricardo Arjona.  
+ Espero les guste y ojala dejen un review para esta pobre (?) escritora. Gracias :3

**¿Review?**


End file.
